halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zanar-pattern light cruiser
Untitled Is there a pic of them?--Ryanngreenday 10:06, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Or a page number if it's only in the book? --Dragonclaws 17:30, 5 October 2006 (UTC) They are un the book and the are disscribed in first strike.--Ryanngreenday 13:21, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*What page is it mentioned? -- Esemono 12:33, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *when they get back to reach and there disscribing the ships.--Ryanngreenday 13:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) **On page 167 of Halo: First Strike.-- Rotaretilbo 16:24, 05 December 2006 This is a Covenant CAR-class heavy cruiser! * Merge - This is just a differnt version of the Covenant CAR-class heavy cruiser, it should be merged with the covenant cruser. --Darth nexes 19:24, 8 November 2006 (UTC)darth Nexes * Delete - If this is fan fiction then there is no point keeping it. -- Esemono 23:56, 8 November 2006 (UTC) *'Strong Keep' - It is mentioned in First Strike. However, there's no evidence that it is a CAR-class.RelentlessRecusant ' 03:40, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :*What page is it mentioned? -- Esemono 12:33, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Anyway, I can not cite the exact apge that liststhe existence of the C.L.C., but I remember seeing, "...there were also two light cruisers at the bottom of the gravity well, so they were not a threat to her." This is when John and the others storm Reach to find his missing Spartans. Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 13:36, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If we can get confirmation of this, then we can remove the Dispute and move on to the other ship "classifications" -- Esemono 14:35, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *'DELETE the actual text from HFS, "...there were also two Battlecruisers at the bottom of the gravity well, so they were not a threat to her." -- Fist of Rukt 04:19, 21 November 2006 (UTC) **Well well well...perhaps either your copy is radically different from mine or that our eyes are different. Someone do us a favor and check. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 21:42, 4 December 2006 (UTC) *'Strong Keep Actually, the text reads "Two exceptions to this patrol pattern were a pair of light cruisers hovering over Menachite Mountain". The text can be found on page 167 (beginning of chapter 18) in Halo: First Strike. Prior to this, it mentions heavy cruisers ("There were a total of thirteen heavy cruisers and three carriers moving three hundred kilometers above the surface of the planet." also page 167 Halo: First Strike) thus differentiating the light cruiser from the CAR-class heavy cruiser. -- Rotaretilbo 16:24, 05 December 2006 **So anyway...I don't hear anyone arguing, and the text I posted is rather clear, so I'm going to remove the fact or fiction from the article. I'll leave the discussion intact, and if you think I made the wrong decision, just put it back.--Rotaretilbo 16:29, 06 December 2006 *'STRONG KEEP' - The Covenant Light Cruiser was actually mentioned twice that I know of so far. The one mentioned so far, and again on FS p. 205, near the bottom, and gives a short discription, too. --Uneven elephant 19:39, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Wrong picture That is a picture of an . ĦДĿΘFáЙ "And another grunt 10:23, 21 August 2007 (UTC) I changed it. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 08:18, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Light Cruiser role in its entry for the Covenant Light Cruiser. While this is most likely an error, it's possible that the Light Cruiser is merely a scaled down version of the CCS-class.|Anonymous IP 24.147.62.26}} The term "light cruiser" is a shortening of "light armoured cruiser" - the "light" doesn't refer to actual size at all, but rather signifies that the ship simply has less armour and smaller calibre cannons, and in exchange benefits from superior speed and manoeuvrability. Its entirely possible, therefore, for a cruiser, battlecruiser and heavy cruiser to all share the same basic external hull, but still retain dramatically different combat roles. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Battle of Chi Ceti This battle, as depicted in TFoR, indicates the ship that attacked the UNSC Frigate Commonwealth was but a third its size. We know the light cruiser to be 300 meters, and as far as we know, the frigate is 478 meters (last I read). This puts the Unrelenting at approximately two thirds the size of the Commonwealth. Is this just a mishap in the novel perhaps? This information seemingly comes from the Halo Encyclopeda, so I trust it to be right. Quakeomaniac 04:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Halo Encyclopedia is full of errors. Unfortunately, we had to follow it. 外国人(7alk) 04:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'll go with it then, a light cruiser is a good description for the vessel anyway. Quakeomaniac 04:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. One of the most obvious errors was when it contradicted itself on the same damn page (Mgalekgolo section). Seriously it seems the editor didn't even notice that less than 6 inches away the book gave contradicting information. As some one else stated, a light, heavy, and stock cruiser (or any ship type for that matter) isn't determined by size, but by the amount of armor and weaponry it has or sacrifices for greater mobility.--Zervziel 03:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ship confusion Ok, so why is a light cruiser exactly 3 times smaller than a corvette and still carry that classification? Also why is a light cruiser shielded and the corvette not? --For the Swarm! 21:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It could be a matter of age. One may be decades or centuries older than the other. The USS Texas was fielded in WW2 along with the larger Alaska-class Cruiser and it was still classified as a Battleship QX100 (talk) 12:39, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Possible pic? This is from a page in the Halo Graphic Novel, page 9. It fits the description, except "luminous," however, if I remember, Eric Nylund used that term to describe most covenant ships, did he not? Anyway, the pic. ~~ Swordser, 18:38, July 11, 2011